All Alone in This World
by StarAvengerWho
Summary: Your not-so-average Cardiff schoolgirl is hit by a car and wakes up in middle earth. Follow her journey with the Company of Thorin Oakenshield as she helps them to reclaim Erebor.
1. Prologue

**Blame the plot bunnies.**

 **I only own Danaë, Bella, Kara, Ellie, Cass, Sophia, Thea and Tony.**

The three thugs advanced on the boy, one laughing hysterically, the others slapping their fists into their palms.

Water dripped from the boy's rather long hair into his eyes, for it was raining as always. His face was alight, his eyes staring, and he backed away from the teens.

Something pressed against his back: he had hit a wall. He tried to remember what Danaë had told him, that everything would turn out fine in the end, and that he should never be scared of anything. She had picked him up, not too long ago, told him "Don't worry about a thing. I'll always be there to protect you." and poinked his nose. "Now, who's my favourite birthday boy in the whole wide world?"

"Please don't hurt me." he pleaded to no avail.

"Hey! Meatheads! Pick on someone yer own size!" a voice called and a hooded person ran through the alley, kicking a thug. They gave chase.

*

I ran through street after street before shimmying up a drain. I was doubtful it would hold my weight but it would do. In the darker streets with broken lights you couldn't see anything five meters away so I'd be fine.

Sure enough the thugs ran past below me, down a side road. I jumped down and hurried back the way I came.

When I reached Tony I pulled back my hood so he could see it was me.

"Ssh. Tony. It's me, Danaë." I reassured him. "What are you doing out this late? You're seven. And what would've happened if I hadn't found you?"

He let out a soft whimper in reply.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried is all. Let's get you home." I picked him up and rested his head on my shoulder before walking back to the house.

When I arrived he had fallen asleep. I opened the door with my foot and carried him in.

We'd find out why he went out in the morning when Cass was back. For now, I just wanted to crash.

After putting him into bed I walked to my room and collapsed on the bed, only pausing to take my battered trainers and hoodie off.


	2. Hockey Stick

**If you recognise it, it ain't mine.**

I heard the engine roar.

I turned, Bella next to me. Ellie, Sophia, Tony and Thea were already across the road, Kara holding Tony and Thea's hands.

The car sped towards us. There was no time. I knew what I had to do. Really, it was selfish. They would have to live with it; I got the easy track.

I shoved Bella towards the pavement.

Pain exploded everywhere.

* **World switch** *

Birds chirped all around me and I hurt everywhere. Yay! I opened my eyes: I was in a forest.

"Is this past or something? Like, I got transferred to the past?" I mused to myself.

The white noise in the background increased, becoming frantic speech.

"She's awake!" and stuff like that. I looked down and groaned. I was still in my preppy school uniform: that I could not move in. If I was in another era or some crap like that I could at least have some decent clothes.

"Lass!" a bearded face appeared over me. Well, it was Movember but this really took the cake. "Lass! Can you hear me?" I nodded. "I need you to sit up."

I tried (tried being the key word) to sit up, using my arms as supports.

"Thorin…"

Suddenly I was pushed up by someone else's arms behind my back.

"When is this?" I mumbled.

"The girl is clearly delirious." another person scoffed. I guessed he was Thorin. Dickhead.

"What did she say?" asked the first.

"I said, WHAT YEAR IS IT?" What?

"2941, Miss." Said a younger voice.

WHAT!?! Is this what Earth looks like in the future? I'm in deep shit.

"Hey Dwalin, what's this?" A short guy held up my hockey stick.

"I don't know." said Dwalin.

"It's a hockey stick." I called.

I realised my arm hurt. "Ow."

"Yeh've got a fracture." the first guy informed me.

I stood up and stumbled over to large group. At the centre was my backpack, tennis racquet and hockey stick. The short men made way for me.

One, with a bald monk spot and a doughnut beard, held up a shin pad.

"Ooh, goin' through the lassie's things are we, brother?" stupid-hat dwarf asked with a distinct Irish accent.

"Oi! Put that down. I'm not a 'lassie', 'lass' or 'the girl'. I have a name, a very nice one at that, it's Danaë. Also, weren't you ever taught not to go through other people's stuff." even I was surprised by my own outburst.

An awkward silence descended upon the forest.

"Fìli."

"And Kìli."

At your service." two of them said this together. Fìli was the blonde, Kìli the brunette.

 **Yes, I know it ends weirdly, but I had this long chapter of 1500 words so I'm splitting it up.** **Favourite, Follow, and above all, REVIEW!!!**


	3. Charlie Echo 67 Golf Hotel Yankee

**Still own nada.**

I had been introduced to Gandalf so we could figure out this f*cked up mess that was now my life. Yay!

He had agreed to let me come with them on their quest. And then he asked me how old I was.

I scowled but said it anyway. "Eleven, almost twelve."

"Then, Miss…" he started.

"Fallon. Danaë Fallon."

"You may come with us to Rivendell. That's it." WHAT?! PARDON?

"No. You said I could go on the quest. Accompanying you to Rivendell is not the same thing. Besides, if you're worried about me, I live in Cardiff. It's got the highest crime rate in Wales. I know how to defend myself. I have done for years." I exaggerated (I had been defending myself and my cousins for a year, ever Will left.)

Gandalf asked, "What are Cardiff and Wales?"

"Ookay? Where are we? What world? Was there an atomic blast?" my rapid fire questions seemed to confuse him even more.

"We are in Middle Earth."

*

 _The car carried on._ _Thea screamed and tears rolled silently down Sophia's face._

 _"DANAË!" Ellie yelled. She ran forward only to be restrained by Bella._

 _Kara called 999 as Tony buried his face in her top._

 _The police and an ambulance were there in minutes. Bella and Kara, as the oldest, were questioned._

 _"The numberplate was CE67 GHY." the police handed Kara a chart. After a moment's hesitation she said, "Charlie Echo 67 Golf Hotel Yankee."_

 _"Thank you Miss. We will arrange transport for you and your siblings."_

 _"They're not… They were Danaë's cousins. She was…" Bella's voice cracked. "She was our best friend._

 _The lifeless paper-white body was wheeled into the ambulance._

*

I sat up. "Charlie Echo 67 Golf Hotel Yankee."

It was the day after I had crash landed in Middle Earth and I was uneasy. I didn't know why I was here, and more importantly how. Would I be able to die here? Would I be like Owen in Torchwood?

Would I ever get back?

My parents had been Royal Navy officers and their ship had been sunk. They didn't make it. My brother, already an adult, didn't help me when I was eight. He sent me off to live with my aunts in Cardiff. They were all younger than Mum and had a house with seven bedrooms: one for Gran, three for them, one for me, one for Ellie and Sophia, and one for Thea and Tony.

It was Julia, Cass, and Nicole who had helped me through the challenges of adolescence.

"Danaë. Come here, I want to talk to you." Thorin called from the fire. I suppose when you're leader you can order everyone around, so I went.

I sat down on a log and shivered. It was freezing. Something heavy dropped on my shoulders and I realised it was a blanket.

"Thanks." I muttered and wrapped it around me.

"What did you say? That code or something."

I narrowed my eyes out of habit as tried to remember. Finally I got it. "You mean Charlie Echo 67 Golf Hotel Yankee? Well, what would you say if I told you I died?"

"That's preposterous. You're obviously alive." he scoffed.

"I did. Would you believe me if I said I came from another world, and I got hit by Charlie Echo 67 Golf Hotel Yankee. It's true. Shall I start from the beginning?" I stared into the fire.

"I was born on the 22nd of December 2006 to Carlos and Michelle Fallon. My brother was fourteen when I was born and my parents were both Royal Navy officers, which I'll explain later." I sighed. "Growing up, I was never close to my brother but he moved out when I was five. I had a happy life until that day I got a call." a tear dropped from my face and soaked into my blanket. "My parents' ship had been sunk and they didn't make it out. I was at a boarding school at the time.

"Word got out quick. I'd always been a target before, I mean, nerdy clever girl who played musical instruments and didn't go home at the weekend even though she lived in Britain? Come on. It didn't help that I was good enough to get on the sports teams but bad enough to get blamed when we lost.

"I'd always been told I had a weird accent, Welsh with a bit of Greek, but they started calling me stuff like 'Danny no-parents' in bloody awful accents. Their Welsh was pirate and their Greek was Itali-Spanish. At the end of term I said Goodbye to it all and went to live with my aunts.

"I was enrolled in my cousins' school under a military thing where they pay for schooling and I went there up until now. I was hit by a car. Think cart but made of metal and motorized so it goes really fast. The numberplate, which is a way of identifying each car because there is no two identical numberplates, was Charlie Echo 67 Golf Hotel Yankee or CE67 GHY. I died and ended up here."

Thorin's face. Simply priceless. "And what's the Royal Navy?"

"Oh, it's a military organization which uses heavily armoured boats. My dad was captain of one and he once held a party on it. It was so cool. When my parents died I was invited to dine on the flagship, HMS Victory, because they were high-ranking officers. I spent the whole evening picking at my chicken."

By now it was light and some of the dwarves were up. I realised I was starving. "Is there a bit of bread anywhere that I could have for breakfast?"

I was directed to one in Bombur's pack.

After thinking stuff through I decided that one of the ponies could take my large kitbag, I could take my backpack and I would wear my games kit. Just because it was more practical. I practically fled from camp to change, putting my base-layer on first, followed by my leggings, skort and top. Shin pads, socks, trainers and a jacket came next. Finally I pulled my hair back into two tight French plaits.

Then it became apparent to me that I would have to ride. I have never ridden in my life. Long story short, I lost the case and was forced to ride with Ori. Still, at least it wasn't Dwalin, aka Chief of the Dickheads.

After lunch I was switched to Balin, who I learned about the history of Middle Earth from. In return I told him about the history of my world (everything I could remember).

In the evening we camped near a wrecked farmhouse and Gandalf stormed off. It was all going fine until Fìli and Kìli ran in saying there were trolls.


	4. Do Trolls have Balls?

**OMG I am so sorry! Anyhoo (not a typo), on with the story!**

 **NOT MINE!**

The only fictional reference to trolls I could remember was in Harry Potter, but then Harry, Ron and Hermione had used magic.

Fìli tossed me a sword and I strapped it around my waist. I'd just improvise.

Ten minutes later found half of us tied on a giant spit, the other half in sacks. Sadly, since there weren't enough, I ended up sharing with Kìli.

"Lemme go ya bastards." Mum would be so proud of me right now. "Let us go or I'll...um...castrate you!"

"You do know they don't have…" Kìli whispered next to me.

"How come you know that?" I said back.

"It's a long story."

"Do I even want to know?"

We were so caught up in our mini-debate that we didn't notice Bilbo had struck up a conversation with said trolls without parts until they picked poor Bombur up.

"Not that one, he's infected." Bilbo warned. The troll holding Bombur dropped him in alarm. "In fact, they all are. Nasty business, I really wouldn't risk it."

At this, all the dwarves complained, and in a voice that sounded a lot like Tony, Kìli said, "I haven't got parasites, you've got parasites!" At this, I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Mine are the biggest: I've got huge parasites!" He called.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin should know better. I mean, he's the medic.

"I've got tubeworm, and ringworm, and lungworm! I've probably got nits!" I shouted, naming all the parasites I could remember.

"'E's takin' us for fools!" A troll accused.

"THE DAWN SHALL TAKE YOU ALL!" Gandalf yelled.

"'Oo's 'at?"

"Can we eat 'im too?"

Gandalf split a rock open and daylight flooded in. The trolls were turned to stone.

"Get yer foot out ma back!" Dwalin told another dwarf on the spit. I sniggered.

"We must find their hoard." Thorin ordered.

*

"Sh*t." I muttered to myself as I went to the toilet, well away from the dwarves because I had some decency and privacy. My pants (that I had been wearing for three days) had a small red stain. Really, reproductive system, really? Thank God I had an emergency box of products in my kitbag and I always kept one on me. After sorting that out, I felt around for a dog-bag. I would keep all the used ones and wrappers in there and tie it up tight.

"We found it!" A dwarf, I think it was Gloin, yelled. Everyone hurried over.

I, having no reason to go in, settled on a large rock, hunching over as my uterus was ripped apart. It hurt. A LOT!

Gandalf gave Bilbo a man-size dagger (it functioned as a sword for him) and a sword to me, as well as a small dagger. I put the dagger in my bag for now, as I was going to sort it out later, and my sword around my waist. I buckled the belt tightly so it would not jiggle around on my hips.

"Something's coming!" warned Thorin.

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves." Gandalf ordered. I drew my sword and, holding it with both hands, spaced my legs apart; It would not do to have little balance.

Hares burst through the undergrowth, followed by a sled pulled by a man with bird crap down his face who wore all brown.

"THIEVES! FIRE! MURDER!" he shouted as he pulled up next to us.

"Radagast!" Said Gandalf. Hold on. This, this old squirrelly guy with bird poop was Radagast? "Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." and the crazy guy continues being vague. Yeah. Very helpful.

"Yes?" Radagast opened his mouth and closed it, like a fish, and repeated it.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue. Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old..." Gandalf removed something from his tongue. "…stick insect!"

Eew! Gross!

The pair continued their conversation elsewhere. Fìli offered to give me some sword training and I agreed. Exercise helps.

A bit later I rolled to the side as Fìli brought down his sword, missing me very slightly. I snapped my head up immediately, before approaching and engaging him. We crossed swords for a while, before he poked me in the chest with his sword, signalling he had won.

I was out of breath and dropped down to the floor, panting.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine." I pulled my little blue wonder out of my pocket and inhaled twice. Fìli looked at me strangely. "Oh. This. I'm asthmatic. And anaemic. Basically, I get out of breath quite quickly, I don't store energy like most people and I sometimes have breathing problems. Cheerful, I know." Really, I was not fine. My abdomen had just started hurting like hell.

I heard a howl in the distance. "Was that a wolf? Are there…are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked. I got up and packed up my stuff; I had a feeling we would be leaving here soon.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur confirmed my fears.

A giant thing that was sort of like a wolf leapt onto me, out of nowhere. I screamed as its claws dug into my arm. Well, at least my abdomen didn't hurt so bad now. I kicked its ribs and rolled out from underneath it, just as Thorin stabbed it.

Another leapt into the clearing. Kìli shot an arrow at it then Dwalin finished it off. What the heck are those things?

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin shouted. Ohh. That's what they were. F*ck. F*ckety f*ckety f*ck.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo questioned.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf had returned. "Who did you tell?"

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted."

"We have to get out of here." said Dwalin. No shit Sherlock.

"We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted!" Ori ran down the hill. F*ck you, life. I rubbed my arm: now wasn't the time to make complaints.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast offered.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you." said Gandalf.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try." That's it. We're doomed.

 **Yeah. Sorry it's terrible. This is me bitching about my period and then it going away before I get the chapter up. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Songs

**You know the drill. I don't own my own house.**

We ran through the plateau, with me panting and thick blood oozing out of the gash on my arm.

We hid behind a rock. Ori didn't realise and kept going.

"Ori, no! Come back!" Thorin hissed as he pulled Ori back by his clothes.

"Come on. Quick!" Gandalf ordered.

Moving off, I was starting to feel dizzy. I guess it was all the blood I was losing. I was shoved against a boulder by someone: an Orc was above us.

Kìli ran out, shot it, and we were off again.

Orcs soon surrounded us, as they were faster. I suppose Kìli shooting one didn't help. In all that, Gandalf had disappeared (the bastard). I readied myself because I would rather I went down fighting. Blood was still gushing out of my arm and my eyelids were drooping.

"DANAË!" Fìli yelled.

*

"Hey guys. Watcha doin'?" I asked as I squeezed myself between Bella and Kara. Feet thundered behind me as Tony and Thea ran up. This was their first term here and they loved seeing me at school. I picked Thea up and put her on my lap.

"Oh, nothing much," said Bella. Kara slipped her phone back into her pocket. One of the perks of being a Year 7 was being allowed to have your phone with you. I gave her a knowing glance. They had been looking at stuff inappropriate for the eyes of littlies.

"Hi Tony. Hi Thea." greeted Kara.

When Tony responded it wasn't his voice, nor did the sound match up with his lip movements. "Danaë, wake up!" it sounded like Kìli.

*

My eyes snapped open. I was lying in a room with a high fancy ceiling. A breeze flowed through as I sat up. After a quick glance around, I recognised three people.

"Ori, Bofur, Kìli! Woss goin' on?" that's what I sound like when I'm barely awake. Their heads turned and their faces had pure shock, relief, then joy on them.

"Yer awake, lass," Bofur stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Where are we? What happened?"

"We're in Rivendell. You fainted from blood loss. You really should have…" said Ori.

"I know, I know." I spied a dress hanging up. "Now, out! I'm getting changed."

*

A lot of swearing later, I had the dress on and had laced up the back (admittedly not very well). It was a floor-length gown with a Sapphire blue tight bodice and a cornflower blue skirt. The sleeves, positioned off the shoulder, were the same colour as the skirt. It was a rather adult gown, and accentuated my small bust then was tight around the waist. Finally I put on a necklace that had belonged to Mum, that I had put in my pocket this whole trip. There was no shoes so I went barefoot as my trainers were missing and my school shoes were gone with the ponies.

My arm just hurt a bit everywhere so I tried the best I could to ignore it as I stepped onto the balcony. The company was sitting on a ledge below, eating lunch. I picked up my long skirt and hurried down.

Kìli, Bofur and Ori were already down there. Just before I went onto the ledge I dropped my skirt and smoothed it out.

I tried to go unnoticed as I went in, right until I whispered to Bofur, "Budge up." Since they all refused to eat their salads I picked parts out (the cucumber and tomato- I don't eat leaves).

"I can't say I fancy elf maids meself." Kìli started. "Too thin. They're all high cheekbones and creamy skin. Although, that one there's not too bad." he said, glancing at one playing a lyre.

After a quick look I sniggered, grinned like a maniac, and muttered, "You're an idiot."

"That's not an elf maid." Dwalin broke to him. The table burst into laughter.

"Alright lads, there's only one thing for it." Bofur said as he got up and stood on the podium in the middle of the ledge. "There's an inn, there's an inn, there's a merry old inn

Beneath an old grey hill,

And there they brew a beer so brown

That the Man in the Moon himself came down

One night to drink his fill.

"The ostler has a tipsy cat

That plays a five-stringed fiddle;

And up and down he saws his bow

Now squeaking high, now purring low,

Now sawing in the middle.

"So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,

A jig that would wake the dead:

He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,

While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:

'It's after three!' he said." by now everyone was throwing food. I had to lean back to avoid some, at which point I fell off my chair and did a backwards roll.

"Waargh," I didn't exactly shout, but I didn't exactly say. Everyone turned their heads. Some asked me if I was alright. "I'm fine. Just gimme a minute." I was sitting with my skirt all around me and my legs splayed in front. After I stood up, the guy talking to Gandalf directed me to sit in Thorin's now empty seat.

"Danaë, this is Lord Elrond, he is our host." Gandalf told me as I sat down. I guessed it would be behave like a young lady time.

"Pleased to meet you, Sir." the words have never been so wrong in my life. I have never been this sweet and polite. Blurgh.

"I understand you are from a different world, are you not?" Elrond asked. GANDAAAAALF! Not cool, man. Not cool.

"Yeah. A world which is way more advanced than this one, in more ways than one. Take weapons. We have things that go pew pew," I mimed a gun. "And things that go dugudugudugudugudugu." machine gun. "They're commonly known as guns."

"How did you end up here?"

"Well, I was walking home from school with my friends and cousins when I was hit by a car, basically a cart made out of metal that can go mega fast. And I…" I didn't know the rest, having been unconscious when I crash landed.

"Fell out of the sky into our camp." Gandalf finished what I was saying. "I offered her the chance to come with us on our journey."

"How is your arm, Danaë?" Pointy-ears asked.

"My…" I glanced at my left arm. "Oh. Right, right. It's not hurting and it's scabbing. It's good."

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind by a dwarf, who turned out to be Fìli. Bofur had started singing again, and I was wanted on the impromptu dance floor. I was spun between Fìli and Kìli, lifted up, then it was repeated as well as some other moves.


	6. NOTICE

okay, I'm sorry to say I'm a little bit stuck. I read back my writing and think more could happen in Rivendell. I have decided to post what I've done when I get five reviews. Think you can do that?


End file.
